


Cultural Exchange

by MotherOfFools



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, F/M, Jefferies Tubes (Star Trek), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools
Summary: What if instead of being assigned to work with Chief O'Brian, Gilora Rejal was assigned to a different engineer? One that was still argumentative but critically NOT married with kids?
Relationships: Gilora Rejal/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Cultural Exchange

Lieutenant Sean Davies had been looking forward to this cultural exchange, initially. Getting to work with a cardassian engineer, who would better understand the remnants of their technology still left in the station was a great opportunity, and he had been glad that Chief O'Brien delegated the task of working with her to him. And then he met her. It seemed that every topic they could talk about, every task they could do together, would lead to an argument. At times she made him want to tear his hair out, and it seemed that she felt the same. She would be curt, avoid eye contact, and insist on going first to enter and exit the Jefferies tube, as if she couldn't stand to look at him.

Today he barely had the motivation to get out of bed, but knew that he must. "Just three more days..." he muttered to himself as he forced himself to stand. Standing in front of the mirror he quickly shaved. He brushed back his ginger curls into something decently presentable and sighed. "Just three more days."

Once he and Gilora had set to work he found her behavior...odd, to say the least. She was soft spoken, and kept staring at him, finding reasons to touch him. At one point she fully grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He tried to stay focused but she was having none of it.

"You have very steady hands."

"Thank...you?"

She huffed and dropped his hand, sitting up as full as she could given the cramped space.

"I assure you I'm quite fertile. I could provide you with many healthy children, given time."

He choked on his breath and dropped his tools. "What? I-I never...I didn't say anything about children!"

"That is true but you didn't need to, your agitation, your posturing, you've been very forward in your advances. What is the point of such courtship unless you wish to marry me?"

"I-I... Is... that what I've been doing? If I had known you were interested I would've actually flirted with you."

"Is that not how human males flirt? Oh goodness... I've completely misunderstood you, haven't I?" She eased into sitting comfortably, avoiding his gaze, clearly embarrassed even without the ability to blush.

"No! I mean, yes, you did misunderstand, but don't feel bad. You're quite lovely, but we're here to work, and for humans arguing is usually seen as a bad thing, so I assumed that you disliked me. If...If you want to pursue something, I...I'd be willing to give it a chance." He rushed through his words, tripping over himself in his nervousness. Everything he had thought today would be had been flipped on its head, and he was still reeling to get his footing.

"If you were a cardassian you would've known right away that I was interested. Why did you think I was putting myself in a position for you to stare at my bottom everyday? It wasn't for my welfare, I assure you." She smiled slightly.

"Well, I did look, but I thought that maybe you just didn't want to be stuck behind me. Now that I understand the context do you think I could...get another look? So I can fully appreciate what you're offering." He bit his lip, cheeks flushed slightly. Now that he knew she was interested in him, their disagreements melted away as simple banter, the stress of the last week eased into a light tension.

Her eyes were bright as she did exactly that, sensually rolling herself onto her stomach then slowly sliding up onto her knees, her back to him."You may touch me, if you wish. From the few human couples I have seen, grabbing the females posterior seems quite common."

"Right you are." He swallowed and reached out, setting his hands on her hips and slowly sliding them to grope her ass, gently massaging his fingers into her. She was firmer than a human woman, but he figured that made sense with how scaly they were. He let his hands coast down her thighs before going back up and giving her ass a firm squeeze, and was quite pleased with himself when she let out a small moan in response.

"I can understand why that would be part of your customs, though to do such a thing in public view seems quite vulgar." She turned back around to face him, sitting once again.

"It can be, but we're not exactly in a public view, are we? We could do any number of vulgar things and we would be the only ones who knew about it."

She pondered his words a moment. "I suppose...Since I will only be here for three more days, and I do not know when I will next be assigned here...now would be the time to copulate, if we wanted to."

"I'm up to the task, if you want to. But if you do get pregnant, does that mean we'll be getting married?"

"Yes. I would come to live with you on the station, state knows my countrymen would not approve of a bastard child of a Starfleet officer."

"You would give up everything to have a child with me?" He said, dumbfounded.

"I like you, you are competent, strong, handsome in a way that I have not found in most humans, and I do not have any suitors at my door at home. And besides all that, I am a scientist, I would very much like to see what our progeny would look like, to my knowledge they would be the first of their kind. Uncharted territory, isn't that what you Starfleet types are always going on about?"

"Technically it's 'strange new worlds and new civilizations,' but, yeah, that does fit into the spirit of it, I suppose. Just promise me that if you change your mind you won't kill me to get out of the marriage? We could just get a divorce and go our separate ways."

She laughed heartily at that, then when she saw that he was serious cleared her throat and attempted to compose herself. "Yes, I promise that I won't murder you. Is that such a big problem among human women? You call us the inherently violent species..."

He chuckled at that too, then leaned in and kissed her softly, leaving his tools by the panel they were working on as he slowly pushed her back onto the floor, climbing over her.

"Anything else I should know before we get started? I'd hate to offend you in the middle of sex."

"Biting on the neck is expected, here specifically." She pointed to the third scale down on the side of her neck, which was marked blue with the same makeup she had on her chufa, "I have very sensitive breasts, so please be gentle with them. Other than that we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

He leans in and bites her neck where she indicated and her lewd moan in his ear was all it took to get him fully erect, his cock straining against his slacks. He bit further down along her shoulder experimentally, pleased to find that she enjoyed these bites as well, if not quite as vocally. He quickly reached between them and undid her shirt, pulling it open aggressively. If she considered constant bickering to be overt flirting, then some aggression here was probably expected too. If her arching up into him was any indication that was the right call. He slid his hands up her abdomen to her breasts, slipping his hands under what he had to assume was her bra and pushed it up so her breasts were exposed. He moved down slightly to kiss along the scaling that adorned them, he rubbed his thumbs over what he assumed were her nipples, causing her to gasp and shiver as, suddenly, the hard bumps pulled back to reveal her actual nipples, soft and sensitive like a humans now that they were exposed from their protective layer. He tentatively flicked his tongue against one and she moaned lewdly. Taking that as encouragement he started to suck on it, and pinched the other gently. 

She rocked her hips up into him and shuddered as he toyed with her breasts. "Please, Lieutenant Davies, we do still have work to do today, you can't spend the whole morning playing with my nipples."

"Right now, it's just Sean. If you're hoping to have my children, you should call me by my name."

"Alright Sean, my point still stands. I'd rather spend our wasted time on the more productive part of this act."

He nodded and pulled down her pants quickly, tossing them into the tube behind him. He did note that while she was similar to a human woman, she had no body hair, and instead had a concentrated patch of scales protecting her pubic region. He reached between her legs and slid a finger up her slit, pleased to feel slickness there. He pushed his finger past her lips and explored her form. She lacked a clitoris, unfortunately, but that just meant that he'd have to put in the extra effort in his fucking. He pushed two fingers into her womanhood and she whined, arching up towards him. He smirked, for what they lacked in a clit, they seemed to make up for in sensitivity. Or perhaps it was just her, either way he was excited to hear the noises she'd make for his cock.

He forced his pants down enough to release his cock and gave her a second to look at it, getting a nod of approval before lining up and easing into her depths. The noises that came out of her were almost enough to undo him right then and there, but he was determined to show her a good time. He grabbed onto her hips and held her steady as he filled her. She was deliciously tight, and the quivering of her pleasure only added onto the sensation. He started to thrust, slow and languid, wanting to enjoy the feeling of her, and give her time to adjust. For her part she seemed to be on cloud nine, her eyes shut in bliss and her lips parted with the constant breathy moans he was eliciting.

"Not to ruin the mood, but is this how cardassian men do it?"

"I don't have very much experience but, yes, we usually take our time and savor the moment."

"I'm savoring it but, I am still human. May I show you how we do it?"

She nodded her consent with a smile and he pulled her legs up so her knees were on his shoulders, allowing him to be as deep as he could manage, and the way she cried out and mewled told him this was new territory. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the floor, bracing himself and restraining her at the same time, and then started to fuck her. He pistoned himself fast and hard, taking absolute advantage of her pussy. His pace was brutal, and her near constant cry of ecstasy told him that this was as good for her as it was for him. By the way she squirmed and tightened around him he had to assume that she was climaxing, and he wasn't even close yet. He slowed down his pace to give her a chance to breathe.

"Are you done?"

"I climaxed, but I can keep going. Is this how humans do it all the time?" Her tone was almost hopeful, and he had to fight the urge to grin like an idiot.

"We have other positions, and people have preferences about speed or force, but this is one of the ways I like to do it."

"Show me another position you like, please."

"As my lady commands. Get onto your knees." He pulled out carefully and backed up to give her space. She obeyed him and got on her hands on knees like she was going to crawl out of the tube. He chuckled and placed a hand on her upper back, pushing her down onto her elbows. Then he lined up and resumed fucking her with intensity, holding onto her hips to pull her back into his thrusts. He resisted the urge to grab her hair and tug, not knowing if she'd appreciate that, and knowing that they still had to leave the Jefferies tube at some point. Instead he reached one hand forward and dug his nails into the scales on her neck, and this time when she came he couldn't resist the way her body was milking his, and came hard inside of her. His pulsing of his cock shooting shot after shot of cum inside of her seemed to be a surprise as she let out a soft, "Oh!"

Once he was done he pulled out carefully and pulled his pants back up, then handed her her own.

"Thank you... I didn't realize that the human male sowed his seed differently."

"How so?"

"Cardassian men ejaculate in one intense burst, not several. From my perspective it was like you finished in me six or seven times, not one. I...rather enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. There are things that I didn't know would be different about you too, but we can talk about anatomy later. Take all the time you need, but I do have to get back to work on this panel or Chief O'Brien is going to get curious and come to find out what's going on."

"Oh! Yes, absolutely, I just need a moment to calm down. Thank you for this, Sean."

"The pleasure was mine, Gilora. How soon would you know if you are pregnant?"

"In two weeks or so."

"Then I hope to hear from you again in two weeks." He smiled and kissed her once more before getting back to work.

\---

Three weeks later Sean was requesting being moved into family quarters with his pregnant fiance. It was all going well until he told his commanding officers _who_ his fiance was. The only one who wasn't upset was Odo, who merely chuckled. "That explains the noise complaint I received a couple weeks ago. You're absolutely shameless, Lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> So I do like the cardassian physiology that Archive has agreed on, with the ajan and all that, except for one problem. How the fuck would Kai Winn or Chakotay not notice that their secret cardassian lovers were cardassian? Yes there's always been disguising as another species, but it is very much just surface level. I really doubt that anyone has the technology to disguise an ajan and prUt as a penis and testicles without doing some irreparable changes. So for my writing I like to stick with the standard humanoid configuration just cardassian aesthetic.


End file.
